Core Narrative 6
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #6 TITLE: Paradise Lost CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Soapbox revisited LOGLINE: Project Pam is facing a crisis, they are out of resources and must find a new source of raw materials or be dead in the water. When they find an asteroid field that has everything they need their troubles seem to be solved. However the crew and many on the ship question their core mission and wonder if they shouldn’t put down roots in the asteroid belt. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: Once again we find the crew traveling in space. They have stopped the cloning process for a while because the ship is short on resources. In fact they have shut down the island all together. They discover an asteroid belt that takes them in the opposite direction of where they believe a planet it. They put it to a vote and everyone agrees they need to restock. They make it to the asteroid belt and part on it. They make much-needed repairs and are able to mine the asteroids quite successfully. They discover the asteroid belt is full of metals, ice, and the trajectory of the asteroids is quite stable and safe. Act 2: The clones start to build colonies very quickly on several of the asteroids. Everyone agrees that this is temporary until a politician begins a campaign to rally everyone on the ship to vote to stay. The two scientist groups, which are usually opposed, want to leave; both political parties want to stay. The clones and the crew want to stay as well. The scientists refuse to give up the journey and put an eta on when they will leave. There is a mutiny and the crew and clones take over the ship. Act 3: The scientists are put on the island by the clones in order to show them what it is like. They are forced to survive there for a time. However they are only playing the part. Yes they aren’t used to surviving in a natural environment and they get a taste of their own medicine. Soon though time starts to run out on the clone’s life. They go to the scientists and make a deal if they change the code so that they live then they will be released. The politicians however have decided to kill them when they change the code. The main scientist puts in a code and it activates the virus that is onboard and it kills everyone except for the scientists. They open the doors to the ship and the virus attacks the other colonies. The ship flies away as the virus sweeps through killing everyone they leave behind. GENRE: Sci-Fi PROTAGONIST: '''Johann Goethe was a German writer and statesmen. His works include four novels; epics and lyric poetry; prose and verse dramas; memoirs; an autobiography; literary and aesthetic criticism; and treatises on botany, anatomy, and colour. In addition, there are numerous literary and scientific fragments, more than 10,000 letters, and nearly 3,000 drawings by him extant. '''ANTAGONIST: Christopher Columbus was an Italian explorer, navigator, and colonizer, citizen of the Republic of Genoa. Under the auspices of the Catholic Monarchs of Spain, he completed four voyages across the Atlantic Ocean. Those voyages, and his efforts to establish permanent settlements on the island of Hispaniola, initiated the Spanish colonization of the New World. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Carl Linnaeus he was: A Swedish botanist, physician, and zoologist who coined the modern system of organism nomenclature PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: PAM ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Every storyworld needs a TV series that can show that they are the real deal and this is our big TV show. It will be the first time that people get to see a visual story and it will lead into the movie that will be the conclusion of this story. MEDIUM: Mini series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It could be a few episodes long or a full season. I don’t think there is enough story for a full season but that could change, there is potential to extend the story if need be. There is a lot of social intrigue and it would play like a political drama. PLATFORM: I would want this to be on a big platform like hulu or Netflix or even the Sci Fi channel WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: I want people to be able to binge watch this series over and over and over. If its short it's not so long that that would take forever. Also because there are some people who are left behind after PAM leaves, if the series is successful it could have multiple seasons but if not it would still have a satisfying ending.